


Don't Leave Me

by T100Loser



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T100Loser/pseuds/T100Loser
Summary: Compilation of Bellarke stories based off of songs.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 7





	Don't Leave Me

"You look beautiful -- why you going to a party that way?" Raven asks her best friend as she watches her get ready from the bed.

The gorgeous blonde turns to look at her friend, glancing down at her simple and pretty light pink dress. "It's not a party, it's a bar, and what's wrong with this?" She has a sad kitten like expression on her face. 

Raven shakes her head. She stands up and grips her best friends arms. "Promise me you'll be careful?" Her deep brown eyes are begging her friend not to go out knowing her past history.

Clarke sighs, pulling Raven into a hug. "You go to that movie with Shaw, don't worry, I got Bellamy or Octavia on hand ok?" A solid attempt to calm Raven.

<>

It's midnight, two drinks in and as on queue, Clarke starts texting Bellamy. Seconds after she sent him winky face emoji, a handsome fella pproaches her. "What ya drinking?" He asks with a smug smirk on his face as a takes a swig out of his Natural Light. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles. "another glass please." The bartender nods and gets to making her drink. Two fingers, no ice, and good ole Knob Creek. Fancy, but not too fancy to be snobby. She looks over to the broad large man next to her, "Natural Light? Might as well drink piss." She laughs to herself, turning back to thank the bartender for placing her drink infront of her.

He smiles at her, "someones a bit confident ain't she?"

She gives him a half hearted smile. Not going to give him the benefit of replying to that comment, thank God her phone buzzes on the bar's countertop before it got awkward. Clarke glances down at her phone screen, text message, she freezes when she sees whose name is shown. Lexa.

Clarke sits there, contemplating whether or not she should respond to her ex. "Not a text you were expecting?" The man, who knows, asks. She snaps her gaze over to him. "Sorry, not my place." He puts his hands up. 

"No, it's fine. It was a bad break up. She enjoys texting me every weekend showing me how her and her new girl are doing." She's still hurting, just in denial.

The man takes a final drink out of his can, gently placing it on the counter, "let me guess, she drank Natty's didn't she?" He asks, quickly adding, "Oh shit, my names Roan by the way." He gives her a soft and sweet smile as he reaches his hand out. 

"Clarke." She shakes his hand, not letting it linger. "And to answer your question, yes, yes she was. She claimed it was the only decent beer." Clarke takes that to down the rest of her drink.

"I got something that can help you get her out of your head." Roan calmly puts out there. 

She smiles, "let's have a great time then, shall we?" 

<>

Bellamy and Octavia are chilling in O's apartment when Bellamy gets the text. "Ugh." Octavia's dramatics, once again. 

"Oh come on O. It's Friday night, you know she always texts me". Bellamy defensively states. 

"What is it this time for the Princess? Bored and wanting some fun?" She winks at him suggestive.

He glares at her, "you know our relationship ain't like that. We are friends, that's it."

Octavia gives him that 'Sure, Jan' look and goes back to scrolling through TikTok. 

CLARKE? YOU GOOD? He texts back. 

It takes almost an hour for her to text back. 

COME GET ME. 

That's all he needs to jump up from the couch, throw on his shoes, grab his keys and rush out the door with a quick, "be back" to his sister. 

<>

He tracks her on his phone, luckily she left it on so he could. He finds her, she looks so out of it. She's stumbling down the boulevard. He slowly pulls over behind her. "Clarke!" He almost yells as he hops out of his car. He jogs closer to her til he's next to her. 

She's acting like nothings wrong. He can tell she's tripping over stars, has no idea where she is. He keeps thinking to himself, 'this is why I keep you in my prayers.' 

"I'm starting to think when I'm not by your side, that you're telling me lies." He says to her, "who gave you the drugs this time? I know Raven cleaned up. Why haven't you?" He bombards her with questions as he tries to get her back towards the car. 

Instead of cooperating, she keeps walking, or stumbling, forward. Bellamy gives up and walks beside her, keeping her somewhat upright.

"I'm sorry." She faintly slurs out. Bellamy uses his hold on her to guide her to sit on the side of the road. 

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Clarke." He sits next to her, reaching both his hands up to rub his face. "Dammit Clarke. You always say you'll be careful when you're out alone. Having me or O on standby is not careful. You don't know when to stop." His voice breaks halfway through his 'sober' speech. 

They sit there for a little while longer. Clarke starts dozing off, Bellamy takes this as an opportunity to pick her up, carry her to the car, and get her back to his place. 

<>

Octavia has the couch prepped for Clarke by the time her and Bellamy arrive. "How is she?" She asks, closing the door behind them. She watches her big brother softly lay Clarke down on the pillow Octavia got out for her. Watches him sweep a strand of hair behind her ear, watches as he wraps her up in a soft blanket. 

"She's a handful."

"You can handle a lot." 

The sibling smile at each other at the exchange. "She's lucky to have you, Bell." 

Bellamy sighs. "Yea, well, she shouldn't have to need me." He sits down on the opposite side of the couch, setting Clarke's feet on his lap.

Octavia lets out a deep breath. "It's going to be a long night for you, get some sleep ok?" she asks before she strides off to her room.

<>

Bellamy wakes up to Clarke's head on his lap while she's curled up. She looks like a wreck. Heavy dark bags linger under her eyes, her pale skin more white than usual, and her short curly blonde hair is all knotted. He can't stop staring at her, can't stop worrying. Minute pass by as he sits there caressing her arm.

Clarke starts to stir awake. She rolls over on her back, she does so with here eyes still glued shut. "Water?" She asks yet commands. Bellamy reaches over to grab a water bottle Octavia left out and hands it to Clarke. 

He waits till she downs have the bottle of water to speak. "Mind explaining what happened?" He's sturn.

She looks up at him, horrified and offended. "It was nothing, Bellamy." She sits up off his lap, flipping her body to the other side. She crisscrosses her legs and faces him. 

"I dont want to have this conversation again. But clearly, you need it." He mimics Clarke actions. 

She looks down to her hands, messing with the skin around her nails. "I had a few drinks, thats all". Bellamy takes note, she doesn't look at him, she's fighting it.

"Again with the lies Clarke. Come on!" He's getting frustrated. "Last time I'm going to ask you, I can't keep doing this."

Tears are forming in her eyes, she lifts her head up and looks at him. She takes a shakey breath in and out. "I met a guy at the bar." 

"Full story?" Bellamy asks, heart breaking for her. 

"Lexa keeps texting me photos of her vacation with Costia. She's trying to rub it in. I loved her and she took my heart and put it down the garbage disposal. It took me so long to get over Finn." She stops there. Pain is all she's ever know. Losing her dad, her first boyfriend getting killed, one of her friends killed himself, and now her first girlfriend dumping her for her ex.

Bellamy sits there and gives her time to process how she wants to open up. 

"I just-" she chokes on the words. She swallows the lump in her throat. "Everyone I love leaves." There it is. The statement she refuses to be true.

The room falls silent. Bellamy's heart even more broken for her. 'She doesn't love me?' He thinks, feeling guilt and shame for thinking that considering how Clarke's feeling right now. "I love you." He breaks the silence, causing Clarke to look back down. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." 

Clarke's mind races. 'He loves me?' Takes her a little over a minute to comprehend the words her bestfriend just said. "You do?" Is all she can manage to say.

"Why do you think I'm always there for you? Why I nag you to not do go out and drink and get messed up with strangers? Why I'm always the should you cry on? Shall I continue?" He sarcastically says.

She smiles at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey by the way, I'm in love with you.'" He runs his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Well, it could have made a big difference." 

"Would it? You still would have gotten hurt."

She looks back to her hands, if he did speak up about his feelings, she actually wouldn't have gotten as damaged as she is. She won't blame him though, it's not his fault. 

"Im glad we are having this conversation while I'm sober." She laughs at her own comment. "Who knew I'd be like my mom." 

"You are nothing like her. You're in a rough patch, you'll come through. You always do." He gives her a reassuring smile. 

The two stand up off the couch in close unison. They step towards each other, Bellamy wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his chest. 

This is what she's needed for a long time. Not alcohol, not drugs, no boyfriend or girlfriend. 

Bellamy.

She needs Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have any song suggestions, I am open to giving them a listen and try. Sorry if my writing isnt very good, i do hope you all enjoyed overall!


End file.
